


Fanfare

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [122]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanfare: noun: ˈfan-fer: a showy outward display</p><p>mid 18th century: from French, ultimately of imitative origin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfare

There was little fanfare the first time they fell into bed together. They were almost dead on their feet, had barely slipped out of their coats and shoes and John couldn't be arsed to make it up the steps to his bedroom. Sherlock shrugged, simply made room for him and kissed him good night as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

The next morning,(technically later that same morning) Sherlock opened his eyes to find John propped up on his good shoulder and finally knew how it felt to be deduced. 

"Good morning?" He managed when he finally blinked.

"Almost noon, but, yes, technically still morning." John chuckled.

"How did you sleep?" He fiddled a bit with the sheet.

"Great, haven't slept this long in years."

"Thank you for the thing you did...uhm..."

"You were right about that Chinese place, it was amazing, though you did get that last fortune wrong."

"I was close enough, and I wasn't really wrong, the translation from the Chinese tends to be suspect."

"Mind if I kiss you?"

"Why would I mind?"

"Wasn't sure if you meant it last night."

"Do you think I do anything - "

John grinned through their second kiss somehow, then tentatively touched one of his curls.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

"Dr. Watson, I do believe you are wearing entirely too much clothing."

"Uh-hmmm...and?"

"I'd be happy to assist..."

"Would you now-"

"Mmmm."

"Be my guest."


End file.
